


The Man

by Nicci



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is sick and tired of being 'the man'. As he contemplates throwing in the towel, Daniel contemplates ways to keep him sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: This fic was first posted to my website on September 2nd, 2004

  


Jack dragged his ass up his driveway in the dark, practically tiptoeing for fear of waking Daniel. It was late, damned late. The Annual SGC Budget Meeting had gone on a lot longer than he'd expected it to. In the end, he'd found himself agreeing to some outrageous requests, just so that he could head home to his nice, soft, welcoming bed and even nicer, softer, more welcoming archaeologist. 

As he carefully turned his key in the lock, he wondered idly if Hammond had ever thought about throwing in the towel like he was considering doing. Jack was about two heartbeats away from telling Uncle Sam to shove all of it. He felt like shit about it, like he was failing George, the team, the whole fucking planet, but damn - it was so hard to be the general all the time. He had no idea why they'd chosen him to be "The Man", and even less of an idea why he'd allowed his team to talk him into accepting it in the first place. 

Opening the front door a fraction of an inch, he peeked into the house. The hallway was in darkness. He stepped quietly inside, locking up behind himself, and shrugged out of his black leather jacket and kicked off his shoes. 

Obviously, Daniel hadn't waited up for him. Jack knew he had no right to feel disappointed. After all, it'd been a long and grueling week for everyone. But still, it would have been nice to be greeted at the door with a stiff scotch and an even stiffer.... 

Squinting down at his watch, he pressed the backlight. Nice thought, but probably a bit much to expect at 0100. 

For about two seconds, he considered sleeping in the living room, rather than risk disturbing Daniel, but one glance at the lumpy, narrow sofa dispelled that notion. He really wasn't all that noble. 

Like a cat burglar, he crept up the hall, using the diffuse moonlight from the window to navigate, deftly avoiding the creaky floorboards with the surefootedness of long practice. Slowly he eased open their bedroom door. 

The room was draped in silent darkness. 

Wasting no time, Jack disrobed in the doorway, tossing his clothes into the corner of the room. His plan was to slip into bed as quickly as possible and press himself up against Daniel, who would be nice and warm and cozy under the cocoon of blankets. Daniel would probably wake up when Jack rubbed cold feet up his calves, but that was okay. That was all part of the plan. 

Feeling pleased with himself, he eased into the dark room, carefully letting the door snick shut behind him. Before he could take another step, he was shoved roughly up against it. A hand clamped firmly over his mouth cut off his startled gasp. As his eyes tried desperately to adjust to the gloom, he was aware only of the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears. 

Almost immediately, he knew it was Daniel. 

Jack could smell his aftershave, the scent of his shampoo and toothpaste. Plus the erection pressing into his naked belly was a dead give away, as was the familiar feeling of the large heavy hands on his mouth and shoulder. 

He nodded his head to let Daniel know he wasn't going to shout out, and the hand dropped away, but the heavy body still leaned into him, pressing him back against the bedroom door. 

How the hell had Daniel moved so quickly? Jack's eyes flew to the bed again. Now that his eyes had acclimatized a little, he could make out a very obviously 'body' shaped pile of pillows arranged in the center of the huge bed. 

Sneaky bastard! 

Gradually he began to make out more detail, like the fact that Daniel was fully clothed, and seemed to be wearing something on his head. He peered through the gloom, wondering what the hell it was. 

"You're late," growled Daniel, running his hands hungrily up Jack's bare arms. A shiver went right through Jack's body at the feather light touch. It was an incredible turn on to be standing there naked while his lover was still dressed. He arched his back, pressing himself closer to the hard body. 

"Sorry. You know these budget meetings..." Jack's words trailed off when he felt Daniel's hands slide down his arms again. His wrists were captured, his hands drawn around behind Daniel to be placed non-too-subtly on his ass. 

Jack let his fingers roam curiously over the material, wondering again what the hell Daniel was wearing. Not fatigues. Something softer, better tailored. He fingered the leather belt at the waistband, letting his head fall back to allow Daniel's lips access to his throat. 

"I got bored," Daniel whispered, teeth grazing the sensitive spot at the base of Jack's neck. "Sick of waiting for you." 

Jack let his hands roam higher and found, to his surprise, that Daniel was wearing a shirt. Not a casual one either, a crisply laundered business-like shirt. He frowned as he moved his hands higher, felt the brush of a jacket made of a heavyweight material against the back of his hands. Daniel was doing his damnedest to distract him, but his curiosity was well and truly aroused now, along with... other things. 

Running his hands down to Daniel's waist and letting them wander around to the front, he made a quick upward motion to confirm what he already expected-- the presence of a neatly knotted tie. 

Okay, 0100, and Daniel was dressed to impress. But in what? Before Jack could form a coherent question, Daniel had stepped back and a moment later, the bedside lamp illuminated the room. 

Jack stared at him in shock, his jaw dangling comically. 

"It was in the closet," said Daniel coyly. He stood up straight, chin held high, and struck a pose with his arms outstretched for inspection. "How do I look?" 

How did he look? How did he fucking look? Jack thought he had never seen anything so orgasm-enducingly erotic in his entire adult life. 

Daniel Jackson was wearing Jack's Dress Uniform. Complete with the cap, the shiny black shoes, and Jack's one star insignia. 

Jack staggered over to him, hands moving without thought to the knot of the navy blue tie. How did he look? 

"You look like a man who's about to be drilled through the fucking wall," Jack rasped, tugging at the knot even as he backed Daniel towards the opposite wall. Daniel allowed himself to be shuffled backwards and pushed into the wall, sniggering when the force of the impact knocked the cap askew. 

Jack reached up and removed the cap, placing it on his own head, before claiming Daniel's mouth in a searing kiss. 

Daniel however, was not in a submissive mood. Jack thought it must have something to do with wearing the uniform, as Daniel's agile tongue battled his for dominance. 

Daniel had to know that slipping his forefinger between Jack's naked butt cheeks was cheating, but it worked. Jack's gasp allowed Daniel's tongue full access, and the fight was over bar the screaming. Jack's knees all but buckled, and he was damned glad to have one of Daniel's strong legs between his thighs to help hold him upright. 

Jack found himself being whirled around, and this time it was he who was pinned to the wall. His fingers shook as he tore open the buttons of Daniel's shirt. Well actually, technically it was his shirt, but who cared? 

Daniel refused to release his mouth and breathing was becoming a big problem. Jack's heart hammered in his chest. He fumbled with the belt, got it undone, groaned into Daniel's exposed neck when the finger between his buttocks slid deeper. Bastard! If he didn't stop that, Jack was going to go off like a rocket. 

"Fuck, Daniel," he snarled impatiently, tugging at the uncooperative zipper. A little wriggling on Daniel's part, and the zip gave, allowing his cock to spring free from the confines of his trousers. It landed in Jack's palm with a satisfying thud, hot and silky and smooth. Jack loved Daniel's cock with a passion. But Daniel didn't give him time to admire the scenery. 

"Turn around," he whispered in Jack's ear. 

"Yes, sir!" he rasped. Slowly, very slowly, he complied. Jack's own cock twitched in anticipation. He could hear movement behind him, the sound of a lid popping open, and the wet slurp of lube being squirted out. Facing the wall like this meant that Jack could let his imagination have free rein. This might have been any Air Force officer preparing to fuck him through the wall, and that just added to the eroticism of it all for Jack. 

Daniel pressed close, Jack's over-sensitive skin aware of every inch of him. He could feel the slick heat of Daniel's exposed chest, shivered at the sensation of the woollen blend trouser material against the back of his legs, the leathery hardness of the belt pressing into his left buttock. But most of all he could feel Daniel's cock sliding up and down the crevice of his ass, silky smooth, hot and slick. 

Daniel took Jack's wrists again and placed his palms flat on the wall. The position forced him to lean forward slightly, which was just fine. It allowed Daniel a bit more purchase. Jack was almost panting, knowing what would come next, desperate for the rawness of it, for the roughness. 

Then Daniel's hands slid down over Jack's shoulders, down his sweat slicked back, around his waist, across his abdomen, lightly brushing the tip of his cock before they came to rest over his nipples which hardened quickly at the gentle friction. He could feel Daniel's breath on the back of his neck; feel his heart thundering against his back. 

This alpha male routine of Daniel's was new to them both, and it was more than obvious that it was turning Daniel on as much as it was Jack. 

"Gonna fuck you now, wearing your fancy flyboy uniform," Daniel announced in a matter of fact voice, his hips rocking insistently against Jack's ass setting up an agonizing friction. "So. Any questions, General?" 

Jack gasped as Daniel changed angle slightly, his cock caught and held at his entrance. Time seemed to stand still. He wanted to push backward, impale himself. They'd been lovers for a long time now. Preparation was less important that relaxation, and Jack had a very well trained ass, but Daniel was waiting for a reply. 

Jack braced his palms on the wall and closed his eyes. "Nope. No questions," he said softly. He turned his head and spoke over his shoulder. "Just do it, hard and fast." 

That was the cue Daniel had been waiting for. Both his hands slid down to clutch Jack's hips, and he pushed forward slowly, letting Jack's body adjust around him as he slid in deep. 

Jack dropped his head forward, turning it so that his cheek was pressed against the cool wall. He'd forgotten about the hat, still perched precariously on the top of his head, until his movement shifted it, pushing it to the back of his head. He felt it scraping against his scalp, and tried to imagine what he must look like now, wearing nothing but his cap and dog tags, being taken from behind. He arched his back, giving a low moan, which seemed to come from somewhere in the depths of his soul. 

"God, Daniel! Yeah!" he cried, as Daniel gave a little roll of his hips. "That's it, that's it! Go for it!" 

They could do tender, they could do romantic, but sometimes, they both needed it this way-rough and intense. 

"Hard... enough... for ya... Jack?" Daniel crooned in time with his gentle, too-slow thrusts. 

"No!" Jack braced himself on the wall and pushed back, bent over at the waist, impaling himself fully. "Harder! Oh, Christ!" Trembling violently, he pushed back again, forcing Daniel to speed up, taking back some small measure of control, trying to set the pace. "Show me what you've got, you b...bastard!" 

Daniel obliged him immediately, giving him everything he had. Each thrust jerked Jack almost onto his toes, making his dog tags jingle and swing, making his hands curl into tight fists on either side of his face, as his cheek scraped up and down the wall. Daniel pistoned in and out, slamming into Jack's ass, screwing him until Jack was keening piteously for release. He hadn't even touched Jack's cock yet, a fact that Jack was painfully aware of. 

He'd never been taken like this before, with such lust and barely controlled aggression. The times when they'd gotten rough, it had always been Daniel on the receiving end. Jack had never understood why Daniel had needed it like that, but he'd been more than happy to give him anything he wanted. 

Now he understood. 

"Daniel. Daniel, please. Oh, God, please!" he begged, voice going up an octave when Daniel bit and sucked hard at his shoulder, growling something incoherent against the abused skin. 

Yeah, he got it now. It was about trust. It was about letting go, allowing yourself to fall because you knew someone would be there to catch you. Surrendering everything you were, and everything you wanted to be, to someone as strong as you, someone as desperate and pig-headed and stubborn. Someone you loved. 

"Oh, fuck, Daniel, do it! God, yes! Make me do it! Make me come!" 

Daniel's fist closed tightly around Jack's cock, and he ruthlessly pumped him, using the same cadence as his teeth jarring thrusts. That was all it took. With a sharp cry of ecstasy, Jack came harder that he had in months. Years. Maybe harder than he'd ever come in his life, splattering the wall, his belly, his chest, and Daniel's hand with hot ribbons of semen. 

Daniel was only a heartbeat behind him. His orgasm overtook him, making him shake and buck erratically against Jack's back. He cried out and sunk his teeth into Jack's neck again. There would be marks, but neither of them cared. He might have said Jack's name, very softly, but Jack couldn't be sure, his ears were still ringing from the force of his own release. 

Breathing raggedly, they sank to their knees on the floor, Daniel still buried deep inside him. 

Finally, Jack found enough breath to speak. "So. That was... different." He reached up and pulled the cap from his head, letting it drop to the floor with a dull thud. "You often play dress-up when you get bored?" 

Daniel disentangled himself from Jack. He sat back and reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand. "Yep. Fun, though, huh?" 

Jack looked over his shoulder at his lover. Daniel was sprawled on the floor, trying to wipe up the mess he's made all over the navy blue pants, but only succeeding in smearing it around. The once pristine blue shirt and jacket hung from his shoulders, the tie nowhere to be seen. 

He looked absolutely debauched, and sexier than hell. 

Jack turned painfully and slid down the wall, until his naked and abused ass hit the varnished wooden floor. He shook his head in wonder. "Well, it certainly makes for an interesting welcome home. I could get used to this," he laughed. 

"Does that mean you won't be handing in your resignation?" Daniel's twinkling blue eyes gave nothing away. 

Jack let his head tip back against the wall and he sighed. "Does the word 'confidential' mean ANYthing to you, Daniel?" 

"Nope. So...?" 

Jack let him dangle for a little while longer, liking the idea that in some things, Daniel couldn't read him like a book. Finally he looked up, smiled and nodded his head. "I guess I'll stick with it a little longer. But don't think just 'cause I let you fuck me through the wall that you'll get any special privileges back on base," he warned with a smirk. 

"You mean there are no fringe benefits from screwing the General?" asked Daniel, all eyes and innocence. 

Jack reached for the box of tissues, using a handful to swab the sticky mess on his stomach. "You don't think screwing the General is enough benefit all on its own?" 

"Good point," said Daniel, as he swooped in for a kiss. 

Yeah, thought Jack with a contented little sign, his lap full of Daniel Jackson. I could really get used to this.


End file.
